Raising Spazzy
by Mini-McGuiness
Summary: Freddy and Katie Jones were once nationwide rockstars. But as soon as they had their first child, they gave most of it up. Sometimes their own children can't believe it! FreddyKatie, ZackSummer, and their kids too! R&R please!
1. Kodachrome

**Title: **Raising Spazzy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own School of Rock, the movie or the band, nor Geffen Records, the song Kodachrome etc.

**Summary: **Freddy and Katie****have to give up their rock star lives and start a family.

**A/n:** The first chapter is just to let you in on Freddy and Katie's lives before the story. Plus the song is Kodachrome by Paul Simon. If you've seen Coneheads you know it's the song they had on when they showed old home movies of Connie.

**Chapter 1: Kodachrome**

_When I think back on all the crap I learned in high school…_

Freddy Jones and Katie Brown were your typical rock and roll sweethearts.

_  
It's a wonder I can think at all _

They had known each other since grade school and had started dating in 7th grade.

_  
And though my lack of education hasn't hurt me none _

Despite their parents' wishes to go to college, Freddy had other plans with his girlfriend.

_  
I can read the writing on the wall _

_  
_He proposed to Katie during after graduation.

_  
Kodachrome, it gives us those nice bright colors _

Freddy and Katie were married that summer._  
_

_Gives us the greens of summers_

And also that summer they decided to do some shows with their band, the School of Rock._  
_

_Makes you think all the world's a sunny day, oh yeah! _

The band had gotten a record deal with Geffen Records, Summer's dream.

_  
I got a Nikon camera; I love to take a photograph _

They had recorded their first album and their music video had hit airwaves on every music channel but MTV.

_  
So momma, don't take my Kodachrome away _

Then, the band decided to go on a world tour and they traveled all over the world.

_  
If you took all the girls I knew when I was single _

Groupies threw themselves at Freddy…..

_  
And brought 'em all together for one night _

Fans would kill to be in his presence.

_  
I know they'd never match my sweet imagination _

But Freddy was in love with Katie so they never really mattered.

_  
And everything looks worse in black and white_

It was just Freddy and Katie with the band on tour.

_Kodachrome, it gives us those nice bright colors _

They had been living in their suitcases for about a year._  
Gives us the greens of summers _

_They hadn't expected any surprises  
_

_Makes you think all the world's a sunny day, oh yeah!_

That is until on Freddy's 19th birthday

_  
I got a Nikon camera; I love to take a photograph _

The band was playing a venue and Katie had some interesting news to tell Freddy_…_

_  
So momma, don't take my Kodachrome away_

News that would change their rock and roll lifestyle forever...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey! I began writing this story a year or two ago, I believe and I decided to change it up a bit. I hope you like it! Chapter two is almost the same except with a few differences.

**Chapter Two**

"Hello New York!" Lead singer Dewey Finn shouted out.

The School of Rock was playing the ultimate venue to end their nationwide tour, Madison Square Garden. The crowd was wild and screaming as if Led Zeppelin was playing there many years ago.

"Are you ready to party?" screeched Dewey.

The crowed howled as the guitarist Zack Mooneyham started his Jimi Hendrix like guitar riff and as Freddy Jones started pounding on his drums and let out the bang of the gong behind him. Their venue started with the gutsy revenge song "Hardcore (Legend of the Rent) and ended with their cover of AC/DC's "It's A Long Way to the Top".

The crowd went wild as they the band left the stage, chanting for an encore. Usually, the band would obey the crowd's requests but Zack hadn't seen his 8 month year old son, in a month and the bassist Katie Jones was feeling very sick that night.

When the band left the stage, backstage the press, loved ones and crazed fans cheered for the band as they ended their North American tour.

"SCHOOL OF ROCK! DEWEY! FREDDY! TOMIKA!" everyone yelled out. Although the band had went to join their respective parties.

Katie and Freddy went over to visit their godchild, Ross. Summer was backstage the whole entire show taking care of the baby watching him. She missed most of the tour taking care of the baby.

Summer and Zack were on the couch looking at Ross sleep bundled up in a blue blanket. They lovingly gazed at their son, as Zack gave Summer a kiss on the forehead.

Freddy and Katie walked over and sat down with them looking at the baby.

"Like father like son." Katie said. Zack smiled at her. "Every time I see him, he looks more and more like you everyday."

Like Zack, Ross had brown hair, although Ross's was a bit darker. He had his nose, and his large eyes.

Across from that sight, Dewey was shooing away reporters and all press, from backstage. He turned around with a wine glass in his hand and opened his mouth to speak.

"Everyone," Dewey started. The crowd just kept talking.

"Everyone I—," Dewey tried again, but still nobody would listen.

Dewey ran on top of a coffee table and whistled for everyone to look at him.

"Everyone, I just wanted to say how fun this tour has been. This has been such a great experience for me, and I can't wait to start work on the new album. Cheers." He raised his wine glass as everyone in the room did as well.

"Cheers" The crowd said in unison as they clapped and talked.

The four friends were still sitting on the couch as Katie was drinking wine and her stomach felt unsettled.

"So are you guys going to the after party?" Freddy asked.

For what seemed like the first time during that whole time, Zack looked up at Freddy and said "No, man. We're driving straight to Jersey after this."

"You know," Summer added, not taking her eyes off the baby. "There's a house next door to ours that's for sale. You two should move in and finally settle down."

Katie and Freddy glanced at each other, Katie's stomach still bothering her.

"Well, Freddy and I just aren't ready for that right now." Katie smiled shyly.

"You aren't ready? How long have you two been dating? Plus you two got married at how old?" Summer said.

"Well honey, I just don't think they're ready to move into a house yet, or for children." Zack said.

"Actually—"Katie said.

"Definitely—"Freddy said at the exact same time.

"Freddy, you wouldn't want kids?" Katie asked.

"Of course I do, just not now. We have a full career ahead of us, and we couldn't do that to the band." Freddy said casually.

"Do that to the band? What do you mean exactly by doing…'that'?" Katie asked, wondering if 'that' meant doing 'it', almost repulsed, but more of because of her stomach.

"Oh! That! No, I'm just saying we couldn't have a kid right now. It's not the right time for us." Freddy said.

Katie's stomach was bothering her to a new level, so she ran to the bathroom excusing herself from the group.

"Was it something I said?" Freddy curiously asked the couple.

Katie was in the bathroom vomiting, her brains out. It was strange to her. It wasn't the first time that month she was sick and in the bathroom a lot. At first she assumed it was bad Christmas food, or maybe just too much to drink although she had only had one drink of wine.

But then, another thought rushed through Katie's head. A thought that involved diapers, rattles and crying.

Katie decided that first thing in the morning she would head off to the drug store and buy a pregnancy test.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Katie told Freddy that she didn't want to go to the after party at the bar. Although Freddy couldn't resist a good party, he agreed to stay with her in their hotel room. Knowing that Freddy was a deep sleeper, Katie set her alarm for 8 a.m. A time that her husband may as well not know exists. She snuck out of the bed, quickly slipped on some jeans and a hoodie and went out to the nearest department store.

When she went inside, she didn't want to be seen looking for a pregnancy test. She wasn't the biggest fan of the paparazzi and she didn't exactly want her husband or the band to know that she went out buying a pregnancy test.

Katie quickly paced down the isles and found the 'Family Planning' isle, where she found an EPT pregnancy test. She stuffed it in her hoodie and went to the cash register to pay for it. As soon as she paid for it the cashier looked away but asked her "Hey, has anyone ever told you that you look like that chick from the School of –"The cashier turned around and saw that she was gone.

When Katie left the department store she jammed the pregnancy test into her hoodie, quickly dodging everyone as she was on her way back to the hotel. Lucky for her, it was December in New York so everyone around her was doing the same and she went unnoticed.

As soon as she went back to the hotel room, she noticed that Freddy hadn't budged from his sleeping position, laying flat on his stomach with one hand under the pillow and another hand on the floor, with the remote laying on the ground parallel. She went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

She slowly removed the bag from the pregnancy test, and took the test out of the box, examining it.

_It kind of looks like a thermometer… _she thought to herself, holding it up and examining it sideways. She suddenly heard Freddy snoring from the other room and quickly picked up the box and read the box.

"I gotta do _what_?" She said to herself. But she shrugged and, lets just say, 'used' the pregnancy test.

"Now wait five minutes for the test results. If the strip has a red negative, then either you aren't pregnant or try again in a week. If the strip has a blue positive, then you're pregnant." Katie read on the box.

While waiting, Katie decided to watch VH1 for some music videos. She heard Freddy stir, and thought to herself that he wouldn't and couldn't wake up. Until, he started to move more and talk.

"Katie? Is that you?" He mumbled while his face was under the pillow.

"Yeah, morning babe." Katie said, cautiously.

"You're up early. Maybe you should go back to bed." She started to move out of bed. Freddy took his face from the pillow and began to get out of bed.

"Well, okay. But I think I'll go to the bathroom first." He said, with his feet on the floor, scratching his blonde hair.

"Wait!" Katie said. Her heart was starting to pound. Freddy looked at her and got up.

"What?" He asked, moving more for the bathroom as Katie blocked him from entering the bathroom.

"W-w-where's my morning kiss?" Katie smiled. The two kissed, as Freddy spun Katie around, making her feel a bit dizzy.

She laughed. "Freddy, stop it!"

When Freddy put her down, she noticed she wasn't on the side that she was originally on, and Freddy was in the bathroom. Katie paced outside, and then heard a flush. She felt relieved, until the water began to run.

"Hey, Katie, what's this?" Freddy was holding up the pregnancy test.

"Um—it's a thermometer." Katie lied, quickly. "I felt a little hot, I thought I had a winter fever."

Freddy stared at her with a look.

"If this is a thermometer, then why does it have a blue plus sign on it?" Katie panicked as Freddy joked, "Haha, it's like a math stick."

Katie slid onto the ground and crouched down. Freddy soon joined her.

"Katie, what is this?" He asked, concerned.

Katie let out a sign, looked into Freddy's eyes and said, "Freddy, I'm pregnant."


End file.
